Abban Alsandair
Summary Abban is the main character of the Prologue to Jack of All Trades, Wasted Tears. He is from prehistoric times, living in a place similarly to Ireland, where he hunted and cared for food. He lived a somewhat normal life under such conditions until his brother died... then returned from the dead days later, finding that every living thing around them was turning to dust. And, in the night, he was met by the Grand Librarian, told that he must kill his brother and obliterate his soul in order to halt calamity. He wakes to find his brother only progressively getting worse in his condition, and decides to give him one final fight of his life. Of course, he was extremely reluctant to actually fight, until his Brother threatened to destroy their own village, by which case, Abban finally killed him, and let go of his emotional ties, only to doom a generation to apathy and violence... until the tides changed. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B Name: Abban Alsandair Origin: Jack of All Trades Gender: Male Age: Late 20s to Early 30s Classification: Human, Alsandair Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (All Alsandairs are able to perceive at higher levels in comparison to normal humans. They can also see into the Ethereal Plane.), Longevity (All Alsandairs live much longer then humans, usually up to over 100 years old), Immortality (Type 3), Magic (Though he doesn't fully understand the ability, has access to Manipulation, and can occasionally use it for attacks), Regeneration (Low-Godly. So long as their soul is in tact, they can regenerate from any damage, or, if necessary, they can create entirely new tissue out of nothing.), Soul Manipulation with his knife (Conversely to resistance, if an opponent's soul isn't somehow defended against attack, he can easily destroy it.). Resistance to Soul Manipulation (In Jack of All Trades, it is nearly impossible to destroy the soul without first severing it's connection to the body, which means that their Soul is only vulnerable to standard attack after his body is killed in a conventional fashion. Not only that, but the attack must be strong enough to overpower their durability, which he shares with their physical body.), conventional Mind Manipulation (Their mind is one in the same as their soul, making it impossible to use psychic attacks without removing their soul), Life Manipulation (His brother's natural aura of death does not effect him, and it was noted that his blood was able to stalemate it's effects), Pain Manipulation (Due to their Ethereal Awareness, Alsandairs only receive pain as an alert to damage, rather then a crippling force) Disease and Poison Manipulation (Ether Scarred have enhanced immune systems that allow them to mostly fight off infection or poison) Attack Potency: City level (While holding back, was able to create a storm of such magnitude when clashing with his brother. After he no longer held back, he was able to easily defeat his brother and obliterate his soul.) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic (Was able to deflect some of his brother's punches while holding back, and blitzed him after ceasing to hold back) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: City Class Durability: City level (Withstood several of his brother's attacks) Stamina: High (With regeneration, is able to continue fighting despite being wounded, and his mana supplies are enough for an extended fight.) Range: Standard Melee Range, Higher with Magic. Standard Equipment: A knife, which he can infuse with mana to harm souls. Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Mana supplies will start to deplete after a long battle, dealing a fatal wound will cause his soul to be completely undefended Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Chara (Glitchtale) Chara's Profile (Note: Speed Equalized, Revived Chara used) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Magic Users Category:Lawful Characters Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Regeneration Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Soul Users Category:Jack of All Trades Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Immortals